1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting element; and more particularly to a connecting rod assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 6-7, a conventional connecting rod D with a sleeve locking structure comprises a connecting element 60 having a first end thereof formed with a connecting groove 601. A second end of the connecting element 60 is formed with an elongated limiting groove 602. A pivot element 61 has a first end formed with a pivot groove 611, and a second end of the pivot element 61 is provided with a connecting pillar 612. The pivot element 61 is further formed in an outer surface thereof with a pin hole 613. A pivot hole 614 is formed through the connecting pillar 612 and the pivot groove 611, and a moving hole 615 in communication with the pivot hole 614 is formed in an outer surface of the connecting pillar 612. The second end of the connecting element 60 is disposed in the pivot groove 611, and a fixing pin 62 is inserted through the pin hole 613 and into the limiting groove 602. One end of the push rod 63 is formed with an engaging hole 631, and after being assembled with the spring 64, the push rod 63 will be pivotally disposed in the pivot hole 614 through the pivot groove 611. An engaging element 65 is disposed in the moving hole 615.
To use the connecting rod D, a tool head B can be pushed onto the connecting pillar 612, as shown in FIGS. 7-8, meanwhile, the pivot element 61 is pushed toward the connecting element 60 while the push rod 63 is moved toward the connecting pillar 612 to make the engaging element 65 fall into the engaging hole 631 below the surface of the connecting pillar 612, enabling the tool head B to be stably assembled onto the connecting pillar 612. When no pushing force is applied to the tool head B, the push rod 63 will be pushed by the spring 64 back to its original position, and the engaging element 65 will be pushed back onto the surface of the connecting pillar 612 so as to engage with the tool head B.
The above conventional structure suffers from the following drawbacks in practice:
1. The connecting element 60 is combined onto the pivot element 61 by inserting the fixing pin 62 into the elongated limiting groove 602, and the connecting element 60 can rotate freely around the fixing pin 62 through the elongated limiting groove 602, therefore, it can be found that such a connection manner is loose and cannot realize the assured fixing objective and will cause impact noise in use.
2. Besides the connecting element 60, the pivot element 61, the push rod 63, the spring 64 and the engaging element 65, the connecting rod D must be additionally provided with the fixing pin 62 for limiting the connecting element 60 and the pivot element 61, therefore, the structure is complicated, and after the engagement of the connecting element 60 and the pivot element 61, the fixing pin 62 must be inserted into the limiting groove 602 through the pin hole 613, so that it can be found that such an assembling process need add the steps of alignment and trying error, increasing the difficulty in assembly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.